


Teaching a Dog New Tricks

by junko



Series: Curse of the Nue [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji has been keeping Zabimaru away from Byakuya after the incident in the alley, and now Renji is having trouble knowing what to do without Zabimaru at his side....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching a Dog New Tricks

The Third Seat had been giving Renji the strangest looks all morning. Renji had forgone the usual drills and told the Third to have everyone work on kidō combinations while he watched from the sidelines and quietly nursed his hangover. Finally, just before lunch break, when they were alone in the main office, the Third timidly asked, “Aren’t you technically out of uniform, sir? Is something wrong with Zabimaru?”

Automatically, Renji’s hand dropped to his side only to find emptiness. He tried to cover the move by pretending to scratch an itch, but it was pretty clear that the Third Seat wasn’t buying it. “I’ll lead some hakuda exercises this afternoon. Why don’t you take lunch now?”

“Hand-to-hand combat? But—“ 

The Third clearly wanted to press the issue of Zabimaru, but Renji pinned him under a stern gaze. “I _said_ : take your break.”

Renji may have only been lieutenant for two months, but everyone in the company knew that tone, so the Third snapped to, “Yes, sir.”

#

The captain came down mid-afternoon to observe the practice yard. Renji was thrown off his game a little by Byakuya’s attention and the amused undercurrent of the captain’s reistsu. During a short break for water, Byakuya stood in front of Renji and said, “Perhaps I need to step in, lieutenant. You seem to be teaching my division bar brawling.”

“The head-butt is a real move,” Renji said in his defense. “It’s got a name and everything, sir.”

“It does,” Byakuya agreed. Renji could see the difficulty the captain was having containing a smile because they both knew it was called the ‘Super Stubble Head-Butt.’ But, Byakuya drew a steadying breath, and added more coolly, “However, your technique is far from precise.”

Renji shrugged and guzzled down the last of his water before heading back out to the yard. “That’s why they call it practice, Taicho.”

#

But, apparently, Byakuya couldn’t stand to watch Renji’s version, because after only a few minutes, he strode into the yard forcing Renji to stand down and cede the field. The only problem was that, while Byakuya was clearly a master at hakuda, he was an impatient teacher. Almost no one could follow along without instruction, not even Renji, and Byakuya grew quickly irritated at having to repeat himself or demonstrate steps at a slower pace.

Finally, the captain sighed, “Very well. I see I must show you with an opponent. Renji.”

Renji tried to shake his head lightly to indicate that he thought this was a bad idea and that the captain should pick another sparring partner. But, of course, Byakuya wasn’t looking at him and Renji could hardly argue in front of the division. But that was the problem, wasn’t it? He really didn’t need a smack down with the entire squad watching.

Not with everything between them; not with all that ‘kiss my feet’ shit still unresolved.

But, it seemed he had no choice. He hustled up to take a stance in front of the captain and tried to look enthused.

Facing off against Byakuya was always intimidating, but without Zabimaru at his side Renji felt extremely vulnerable. Worse, he already knew he didn’t know this move or how to counter it, since the captain had been trying to teach this very thing to everyone for the last ten minutes. Renji was going to end up with his ass in the dust, staring at Byakuya’s fucking _feet_.

“Begin,” the captain commanded, and Renji lunged. 

Sure enough, something swirly happened and Renji found himself on his back. Byakuya looked down the length of his body at him. When their eyes met, Renji couldn’t quite hold back the snarl that curled his lip. But, he shook it off quickly and pulled himself upright and got back into position. 

Byakuya watched him with an almost imperceptible wariness. Renji thought for a second that Byakuya might call him out over his little outburst of attitude, but, after a tense heartbeat, the captain turned away and addressed the division, explaining something they were supposed to have noticed in the blur. 

Everyone was staring at them in baffled confusion. Finally, Renji bristled, “They have no idea what you’re talking about, Taicho. No one can track what you’re doing. You’re too fast. You have to slow it down. Way down, like moment by moment.”

“If I slow this move so profoundly, you must be complicit in your own defeat. Will you roll onto your back when I indicate?”

Byakuya would have to ask for something like that. Could he feel more like a dog being asked to roll over in front of everyone? Renji grit his teeth and tried not to growl, “Of course, sir.”

So, they went through it, step by step, with Byakuya holding Renji in various awkward positions as he explained the details of the technique. At one point Renji found himself staring at Byakuya’s crotch while bent over with one hand behind his back. The next moment that they were paused in time, Byakuya’s hip was just in front of his own and his body was pressed up tight against the captain’s ass. He could smell Byakuya’s hair and the alluring tang of his sweat, reminding Renji of sex. 

Finally, the time came, and Renji went into a standing roll and finished on to the ground in a back fall. He slapped the ground hard, grateful it was all over.

“Practice that,” Byakuya said above him. “Renji, come with me.”

_No. Leave now; leave me alone,_ Renji groaned inwardly. But, he dragged himself to his feet and dutifully followed the captain out of the yard, while the Third Seat instantly stepped up to organize the squad into pairs. 

As they walked under the portico with Renji a step behind, Byakuya asked without turning to face him, “What are you doing? Are you changing your fighting style?”

“No, sir, I just thought it would be good to mix things up. You don’t want an entire division with my weaknesses.”

“Hence kidō this morning?”

“Yes, sir.”

“If you’re serious about this training, we will have to arrange seminar with a hakuda expert. I am merely a practitioner.”

“For real?” Renji was surprised to hear Byakuya admit to any area of weakness.

“Yes. If we brought in a true master like Suì-Féng, we could all learn something valuable.”

It gave Renji pause to imagine Byakuya actually taking part in training with the rest of the division. Talk about a morale booster, though. “You think she’d really give up her secrets to the Sixth?” Renji wondered.

“Our other choices are Aizen or Komamura.” Byakuya thought for a moment, then added, “Or the head captain.”

“Shit,” Renji said. “All those guys scare the crap out of me.”

“Indeed,” Byakuya said, and even though Renji couldn’t see his face, he could hear the captain’s pursed lipped amusement. “See what you can arrange.”

#

So, later that night, Renji made his way over to an izakaya close to the Seventh Division’s barracks. He bought a bottle and brought it over to where Iba and some of his guys were sitting at a table in the corner. Iba, no surprise, always took the ‘mafia’ seat, the position from which all the exits could be observed. He made an imposing figure with his dark glasses and square-cut hair. Looking at him now, Renji remembered how freaked out he’d been when he first saw Iba’s back tattoo during an Eleventh Division excursion to the bath house. 

Dude was full-on yakuza.

Luckily, Iba didn’t seem to be connected to any family that operated in Inuzuri, but Renji had still given him a wide berth during their tenure together. Renji’d actually been a little relieved when Iba promoted up to the Seventh’s lieutenant. Still, with their connection through the Eleventh, Renji figured he had a shot getting to Komamura through Iba.

Renji slammed the bottle down in front of Iba. “I have a proposition for you,” he said.

Iba laughed heartily. “Worst come on ever, Abarai. I need more romance than this!”

“What?” Renji said, “You’re kidding, right? Bathroom stall says your going rate is a bottle of sake.”

“That’s an old advertisement. I’m worth at least two these days.”

Renji nodded as though he was considering it seriously, as he pulled over a chair to join them. “Huh. Well, hell, you might be out of my pay grade, after all,” he said, reaching over to open the bottle for everyone. “You think a bottle might be worth a favor?”

“Maybe,” he said, warily, his guard clearly coming up. “What you got in mind?”

“Your boss,” Renji said filling up Iba’s bowl and then going around the table to the other guys’ in as best rank-order as he could figure. “You think we could borrow him for a hakuda seminar over at ours?”

Iba’s eyebrows shot up behind the dark sunglasses he always wore. “Seriously? This is what you came here for?”

“Yeah. What do you think?”

“I think it’s worth more than sake. I think we want something in return.”

Renji rubbed his chin. He was going to have flashbacks to Inuzuri all night if Iba kept talking like this, especially in the darkened corner of the bar, smelling of stale beer and men. “Right,” Renji said. “Name your price.”

“Combat kidō demonstration from yours.”

Shit. Would Byakuya agree to something like that? “Alright. I’ll take the offer back to Six.”

“Give me your answer tomorrow and I’ll send the request up the line.”

And, then, because it was required for a proper negotiation for where they were from, Renji spent the rest of the night pouring sake and drinking with Iba and his men.

#

Renji brought the subject up to Byakuya at breakfast the next morning. Despite his pounding head, Renji got up early enough to alert the kitchen to bring up enough for two, but then ended up chatting with Miki long enough that it just made sense to deliver the tray himself. 

He and Byakuya sat in their usual spots on the floor and were eating grilled salmon now. Renji managed not to flinch as Byakuya poured tea for him, “So,” he said after explaining the deal, “You up for it?”

“I suppose it depends on how in-depth a demonstration they’re looking for,” Byakuya mused, nibbling on the fish. He was wearing a gray-blue kimono with silver-threaded dragons dancing over his shoulders. The colors brought out pale blue highlights in Byakuya’s gray eyes which Renji had never noticed before. Byakuya sighed, “Perhaps if it’s short.”

“Just remember with Iba, it’s going to be tit for tat. If you only give a little, we’re going to get less.”

“Can’t they go first?”

Renji smiled. Though his tone had been steady and even, it was almost a petulant whine from Byakuya. Damn if he wasn’t cute before he'd had his tea. 

“No, they’re doing us the favor, remember,” Renji said, reaching over to grab a few pickles with his chopsticks to divvy up between them. “Besides, trust me: you don’t want to double-cross Iba. He won’t forget until there’s retribution, payback.”

“Egads. Perhaps you should’ve approached a less fearsome negotiator.”

“You mean like Momo? I’m sure Aizen would come over here for free. We could just throw open the gates and let him waltz right in.”

Byakuya shook his head slightly, though clearly as disturbed by that idea as Renji. “I was thinking of that overblown buffoon Suì-Féng has for a second.”

Renji shoveled more rice onto his plate, “Yeah, I could talk him into something if I was willing to stroke his ego a bit, but I honestly think that’d be a wasted effort. She’d never go for anything Ōmaeda agreed to. If we want her, you’ll have to approach her direct.” He broke a raw quail egg over the rice, and mixed it in. “We could just forget this, you know. It was just an idea. Your idea, I might add.”

“Yes, I suppose it was,” Byakuya took a sip of tea. “Very well, if you’ll agree to be my demonstration partner, I’ll go.”

“Wait, what?” Renji pointed to his nose. “You’re going to shoot me with kidō?”

“More likely restrain you,” Byakuya said lightly as if they were discussing the weather. “Byakurai could damage even your thick skin, I’m afraid.”

Kidō restraint? 

Like during sex? 

Holy fuck, now what was this turning into? Some kind of bondage demonstration in front of the Seventh? It had been difficult enough to get through the hakuda instruction, what if he got a hard on in the middle of it all? That would be awkward to say the least.

And what was he supposed to do? Just lie down and take it? Renji wasn’t sure he wouldn’t fight just as a matter of course. Then everyone would be able to see how helpless he was against this--it would be like the alley… only in front of a crowd.

He was about to back away from the whole thing much more stringently when the captain nodded curtly, “Yes. This will be perfect. Bring Zabimaru. We’ll make it interesting.”

Something cold settled in Renji’s stomach. He did not want Byakuya fighting Zabimaru with kidō, not after the other night.

“Yeah, well,” Renji said, looking for an out. “Captain Komamura hasn’t weighed in yet. A guy hiding under a bucket-hat might not want to perform in public.”

Byakuya raised a thin eyebrow as if to warn Renji not to bring up what was clearly some kind of secret about Komamura so casually. He said, “I’m sure he will. From what I can tell, he has only a few friends. I think he’d relish the chance to gain some admirers.”

#

“Nope. Sorry, he won’t do it,” Renji said, setting the bottle in front of Iba that night. “My captain’s too shy.”

“Too secretive more like,” Iba said. “Still, figures. I didn’t think he’d go for it.”

Renji nodded, drinking his sake. He kept his eyes on the table. He was a terrible liar, but there was no way he was going to tell Iba the truth—that he was the one backing out of this deal because he was afraid of fighting Byakuya.

And losing.

In public.

They drank for a while not saying much of anything. Renji was just thinking he could slip out early this time before getting so plastered he’d have yet-another hangover, when Iba said, “You alright, Abarai? Only I couldn’t help but notice you’re missing Zabimaru.”

Again, his hand strayed to his hip before he could stop himself. “Yeah, well, I’m trying to be… peaceful.”

“It’s not a good look on you,” Iba laughed. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“No?” Renji glanced up wearily. 

“No. What the fuck, man! You’re a warrior. Did you forget the old motto? ‘Fight!’” Iba said, slamming his bowl down on the table for emphasis. All his guys nodded and grunted in agreement. Some of them toasted Renji or bopped him on the shoulder encouragingly.

Renji gave Iba’s guys the don’t-touch-me-again-if-you-want-to-keep-that-arm glare. “Well, it’s more… complicated than that. Things are tense over at mine right now.”

“Oh, yeah, the trouble with the Kuchiki girl,” Iba said with a nod. “Friend of yours, too, from the old days, right?”

“Right,” Renji said. Glancing at the door, Renji thought it was time to get out of this conversation before he said something stupid or gave too much away. He stood up. “Look, I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Iba said, with a dismissive wave. “Just get yourself together and put your zanpaktō back on, fool.”

#

“It’s the middle of the night again, Renji,” Rukia said from her chair. She turned to look at him right away this time. Her big, purple eyes trembled a little. “Should I be worried?”

“No,” Renji said, leaning a shoulder against the bars. “I just wanted to talk, hear how your day was.”

She laughed. It was a sweet, self-deprecating sound, “My day sucked, Renji. How was yours?”

“Mine was weird,” he admitted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He stared blankly at the pattern on the huge, locked doors. “Your brother hates my Zabimaru.”

“What? Why?”

Renji turned his head to look at her, but she’d turned her back to him again and seemed to be staring up at the moon, which was visible through the barred window. “I think Byakuya’s scared of him, of Zabimaru.”

“Bullshit!” She snapped, turning around so suddenly the chair squeaked on the bare, clean floor. Her hands gripped the edge tightly. “My brother is afraid of nothing.”

“I don’t know, Rukia,” Renji said softly, kindly. He’d been thinking about this for days, not entirely consciously. It was just something that was under the surface, nibbling at him. “I think Byakuya is scared all the time these days. I know he’s scared of losing you.”

She shook her head, her frown deepening to pinch the space between her eyes. “You don’t know him at all. His heart is already closed, walled off. He won’t shed a single tear for me.”

“Maybe not,” Renji agreed. “But maybe that’s because his heart is already broken. I’m not sure he’s been able to love anyone since his wife died. I’m not sure he knows how. Probably she did all the work. I could see her having to take him by the hand and lead him through the whole thing,” Renji laughed a little at that, though it made a kind of sense to him. Hisana must have had the patience of a saint to put up with all of Byakuya’s prickliness. Though who knew what he was really like back then? “You know, I’ve been thinking maybe he’s scared of love now, too. He doesn’t like to lose even little battles; love must scare the shit out of him because you can’t hold onto love with white knuckles, you can’t make it obey your will--you have to let go, you got to be willing to fall and let it take you down with it.”

When Rukia didn’t say anything, Renji turned his head to look at her. She was staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

“What?” he asked, self-consciously straightening, when she continued to look at him like that.

“When did you learn so much about love?”

“I’ve been in love before, you know,” Renji said, though his eyes slid away from her, and he relaxed and turned his head back around to stare at the door again. “And I’ve had to let go. Sometimes you have to, when you love someone that much.”

She said nothing. He didn’t expect her to. It was their open secret; the thing they never talked about, but was always there. 

“But, you know what I’ve learned?” Renji continued, as if to himself, “Love doesn’t diminish when it’s given up. I think, actually, the more you give, the more it grows, the more you have to offer the next person.” After working out that profound thought, he sighed, “Which is good, because, I swear, this next person is a twisted bundle of repressed fucked-up.”

Rukia was silent for a while, and then out of the blue she asked, “Are you dating Kira?”

Renji snorted. “Jeez, Rukia, you know Kira’s not my type. How many times do I have to tell you? We were just roommates. Why did you never believe me?”

“Because that’s such a code word! And he’s adorable. I thought you guys made a cute couple.”

“Only in your sick, little fantasies,” Renji sneered at her, though he was teasing. “Kira wasn’t even into boys in Academy. He had a total crush on Momo.”

“That would never have worked out.” Rukia rested the point of her chin on the back of the chair, looking more relaxed than she had since coming back to the Soul Society. It warmed Renji’s heart to see her like this, full of life, more like she used to be. “Momo needs someone who will give her directions.”

“Huh. That’s kind of gross.”

“I didn’t mean during sex!” But, then Rukia thought about it for a moment, “Though she might at that. I’m pretty sure she was a virgin all though Academy.”

“I always sort of figured that, too,” Renji agreed.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Finally, after a long moment, Rukia asked, “Is everything going to be alright, Renji?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. He turned and faced her. She was kneeling on the chair, facing him, her hands on the back and her eyes hopeful and scared. The moonlight gave her hair a silver halo, but she looked so small, so in need of his strength. So, he pulled himself up straight and caught her gaze and held it. “But we’re not giving up, either of us, got it?”

She gave him a sly smile, like she knew what he was doing, and said, “Yes, sir.”

#

Byakuya stood under the portico, sipping tea, and watching the practice yard with Renji the next morning. “Are you certain?” he asked, “Only when I spoke to Komamura, he seemed rather keen.”

The morning air was cool and wet, the after effects of a late night thunderstorm, and Renji pressed the tea bowl into his hands for warmth. He hadn’t counted on Byakuya going around him like this. He took a sip to cover his need to strategize.

“I don’t know. Maybe something’s come up or Iba’s against it for some reason,” it was a sloppy lie, and he hated throwing Iba under the bus like that, but it was the best Renji could come up with on short notice.

“I will speak to the captain directly again,” Byakuya said. “We cannot have our lieutenants blocking a mutually beneficial exchange.”

“Right,” Renji sighed.

He was so screwed.


End file.
